


Finding family

by KillerSKYDERP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abused Harry, Harry hides in sweater town, Harry's a baby brother, Hermione has a temper, Natasha is a wreck, Snarky Jarvis, clint is everywhere, clint is terrified of hermione, clint perches at 4 in the morning, harry is humiliated in many scenes, hermione is scary, hermione will rule over everyone, more tags to come, tony cannot handle this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerSKYDERP/pseuds/KillerSKYDERP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She smiled when she got her search done and she took out her notebook again smiling softly </p><p>"I never been to Manhattan" she smiled softly and turned off the lights settling down next to Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First cross over tell me what you think I'm the comments either way I'm gonna keep writing this even if it's horrid and I should be put in a room with every single part in the world

The small girl marched up the driveway looking around as she went to the door pulling out the wand she picked off of a man thinking softky 

'Oh god I if they knew I'd be In so much trouble b but he was drunk I can't get in trouble if they never find out and they won't ' she thought sodyky her mind racing as adrenaline pumped through her smiling big 'plus I already got kicked from the school what's breaking more rules gonna do?'

"Alohomora" she said as she opened the door walking inside "Harry? Harry!" She called looking around 

"Hermione?" He called from his cupboard peeking out the grate 

"Stand back Harry I'll opening it" she said softly as she opened the cupboard "come on Harry I'd like to know if what that women whispered about was true " 

"B but hermione I I can't leave y you know w what they will d do to me I if I do" he whispered getting up shaking holding onto the wall

"Harry they are abusing you and making you a house elf!" She snapped "I'm not even gonna talk about what dumbledor is doing to you! Come on Harry " she took his hand pulling him out "plus you said you would go to gringotts with me and take the potion you pinkie promised!"

"Hermione!! You said you wouldn't as speak about that" he whined pouting softky following her while he heard her giggle and rubbed his head pulling out the drunk mans wand and held it up calling the knight buss 

"Let's blow this pop stand" she giggled

"Who are you and what happened to hermione granger from ravenclaw" he whimpered sodyky following her smiling abit his body aches from the beating he got before his relatives left 

"Umm not in ravenclaw anymore?" She said sodyky only to get stared at 

"You didnt"

"Harry! What was I suppose to do! They had freakin robe people watching the house I had to get away so we could get to gringotts Remeamber what that lady said there are things unsaid of our family's! We need to know!! " 

"W what about Ron?"

"His whole family follows dumbledor! I should be glad I'm the only muggle born not under his spell, and met a wizard before coming to school" she said softly "learning about wizards before school helped me a lot and showed that he wanted us to be ignorant, dumbledor is a manipulative man Harry and I bet you that your family isn't what it seems and that they arnt the only ones, plus you saw how he reacted when you got into ravenclaw he was furious" she said sodyky and he nodded looking away 

"Ok " he said softky 

"Don't worry Harry I'll protect you" she said happily hugging her best friend smiling big 

"I know"  
\----------

As they got off the knight buss they headed into the leaky cauldron and snuck into the passage way to diagon alley heading to gringotts, sometimes Harry was glad Dudley was a fat whale and not skinny or eles his hoodie wouldn't hide his face from everyone though the sleeves did drag on the ground. he was not surprised that he was a small 11 year old at school, even hermione towered over him. Though she said it was cause he was malnourished.

They headed up the steps and torwards the goblin at the frount. Hermione thought abit and coughed softky looking up at the goblin "hello I'm hermione granger, me and my friend here would like to speak to a goblin about a heritage potion and a little bit of help to if you don't mind, we are in no hurry " she said looking at him .

Harry looked up at the gobblin breathing softky "I I'm paying" he said softly looking at hermione as the goblins eyes widened and he called another goblin to take them to a room . 

Hermione pulled Him along with her smiling softly as they followed a goblin that showed himself and she watched Harry get into a chair and she sat down watching he goblin 

" heritage potions we where told that we had more family from a women and we wanna know if it's true " 

"I see miss granger, and mister potter is paying?" He said grumpily "mister potter have you gotten our letters?" He asked . 

"What letters?"

"The ones asking you to come in and see us to talk about your vaults and your lord ship and heir ship to claim" he said Abit angry

"I told you dumbledor was up to somthing!" Hermione said annoyed, he looked down at his feet frowning And he nodded sodyky "he proble stole money from you too! He did didnt he!" She yelled. 

"You must be a ravenclaw" the goblin mumbled

"Sir what's your name?" Harry asked trying to avoid the subject of school not wanting to talk about it anymore 

"Ragnorok" he said looking at the boy confused to why he was asking for his name and why they avoided the question he was asking

"I'm Harry and this is hermione and we want a heritage potion please" he whispered hiding abit from his stare

"Harry the book says you have to be mean to them" she said lifting his hoodie to look at him and she rubbed his cheek softly 

"No one deserves to be mean to!" He whined 

"Oh yea now I remeamber, you mean that when ever you say it" she smiled softly "like when Ron was being such a big prat to me and you told him you wouldn't be his friend if he kept being mean to me for being different and you even told malfoy that you wouldn't be his friend either and they both tried to win your friendship but I stole you away" she laughed and Harry smiled sodyky 

"Well yea your like my sister and we're both in ravenclaw it was easy for you to steal me away with all that knowledge you know and those fairy tales I loved them" be said happily

"And I made you my baby brother, I'm not letting you go anywhere" she laughed ruffling his hair and the goblin just stared at them looking at the papers 

'This is Harry Potter? They said he is treated like a prince and had his vault key, they said he was a brave courageous man who wasn't skinny or small ' he thought getting angry again 'someone has lied to my staff' he growled abit getting there attentions 

"Heritage potions are ten galleons so that be twenty galleons" he told them 

Harry nodded softky and smiled "use the money from my vault please" he said and smiled at hermione who jumped up happily she wanted to do this she wanted to know she had to know her thirst for knowledge made her anxious to know not for herself but for Harry, she wanted him out of that house and with people who actually cared 

He nodded softky and left to the door asking for the items he needed and he came back with a bowl, two potions, and two parchments.

"Mister potter I would like you to cut your hand with this healing knife and fill this bowl to get your rings after you and miss granger can take the potions we wanna get your vaults situated before anything else happens to them "

"Yes sir" he said sodyky taking the knife shaking softly looking at hermione who groaned

"Harrrrrry" she said taking his hand and held it over and cut it for him holding the knife there so it wouldn't heal "it does not count as self harm" she told him sodyky "it will heal with the healing knife all healing knifes do this its a good way to help some patients who have been poisoned and with it they bleed it out " 

He calmed down after listening to her explain the healing knife and nodded softly looking at the bowl as his blood stopped and the wound healed, he was fascinated cause the blood soon drained from it leaving three rings and he gasped 

"They where in my blood?" He said sodyky looking at hermione 

"Oh Harry I hate what they did to you but you should have been with Somone who could teach you this, those muggles kept you innocent from magic " she said pulling him close laughing softky watching him as he started to pout "I'm still surprised you didn't faint instantly when you came in contact with quirelle "

"I fainted after I was to scared to move" 

"What ever you say honey" she giggled

Ragnarok watched them nodding softky and looked at the rings "the pervelle lord ring, the potter lord ring, and the black heir ring" he said sodyky "you put the rings on and if they light up they accept you if they burn they don't" he said glaring at them thinking of what could have happened to him. 

He nodded trying the rings, his breath caught in his throat when they fit and he stared at them smiling softly as they lit up and faded and he smiled big looking at them . Hermione smiled sodyky watching him and rubbed his back, knowing Harry was happy to own something from his parents.

"Now this potion you will have to drink it and cut your finger and drip blood onto the parchment " he said watching the Wizards as they drowned the potion and watched them drop their blood onto the parchment, and watched as what they wanted came to life to them. The shock faces as he looked at the parchments and looked back at them "well you go what you wanted didn't you"

Harry looked at hermione like it was a joke hoping this couldn't be true 

The goblin took in the look and chuckled getting their attention "what you see on the papers is true if you found what you wanted you can leave"

"Wait!" She said coming from her daze "we need someone to manage Harry's money so we can use it when we need it also we need alit of muggle cash" she said softly shaking her head thinking "Harry we need to get a laptop I can find them if we do" she said smiling big at him opening her pouch and pulled out a note book and quil writing down the names she found. 

"Hermione please tell me you didn't make that pouch with a spell" he said sodyky 

"I was already kicked out from school and the wand isn't mine I can do what I want Harry James potter!" She snapped smiling big 

He pouted hiding in his sweater 

The goblin chuckled at them and nodded "we will send an owl when everything with your vaults is cleared up " he said looking at them they where an interesting pair. 

"Thank you" she said getting up pulling Harry with her and he whined whispering to her and she smiled at him 

He breathed looking at the goblin think "may your gold flow prosperous" he said sodyky looking at hermione who nodded

After the goblin snapped out of his daze, he never thought a wizard would use that and he smiled wide showing his teeth "and may your enemy's tremble at your feet" he chuckled darkly 

He smiled big and be followed his best friend out of the room for her to come back 

"We need muggle money" she said shaking her head "a and a pouch of galleons incase so we need to make withdraws Harry"

"Oh yea" Harry said softly "I forgot I'm sorry"

"Oh Harry don't be sorry" she smiled 

"She's right child everyone forgets " he said holding two pouches to them, he watched as the boy took them shaking "now off you go" he said and they nodded leaving fast they had to do some research

The goblin was glad to get them out but he knew they would be back again in his bank one day and when that happened he would be there to answer their call, but till then he had a fine to send to a one albus dumbledor for taking money from a child's vaults and all those trinkets .

\---------

She had dragged them to a nice hotel and got them a room and allowed him to stuff his face, she didn't think that someone could do that to such a cute child and she frowned thinking and sighed typing away on the new laptop she had gotten them, she had to yell at the man to take her money so she could buy it, she even threatened to sue them if they didn't sell to them. Which made Harry cry and many adults angry at the men in the store but she had to do it to get the laptop even if she had to have Harry cry and make them all weak so others could destroy them. No one could resist the crys of Harry, she didn't even think dumbledor could if he did cry infrount of him. She still thinks he should have been a hufflepuff with Neville but Harry kept saying he wanted to learn and leave that house. 

She smiled when she got her search done and she took out her notebook again smiling softly 

"I never been to Manhattan" she smiled softly and turned off the lights settling down next to Harry and slept tired

\--------------

"Sir it seems someone has been searching up information about stark tower and its residence" the voice said into the workshop

"Jarvis keep a tracer on it so we can know if there a threat later on" he said working on his suit thinking 

"Yes sir"

"Tony!! Shawarmas here!!" A women called opening the door "beat yea Jarvis" she smirked

"Only cause you hacked in and made me late miss Natasha" he said dully and he went quiet

"Ok I'm coming I'm coming at least that invasion is over I'd hate for anymore surprises to happen today" he said streching heading up after her, after he locked down the workshop


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 working on more chapters  
> Love you guys who stayed

She laughed as she watched him fall off the plane scared shaking 

"I I'm never doing that again!" He cried wobbling over clinging to her, he didn't want to do that again, he may have flied for Raven claw but that wasn't as high as this, as high as a plan took him he never been on a plane more less flew on one 

She smiled softly laughing rubbing his back walking with him "it's ok Harry your ok just breath and you will be fine " 

\-----------

He looked down from the vents thinking smirking softly as he came out and climbed onto the fridge waiting 

\----------

"Why did we have to leave so early" he asked using his sleeves to wipe away the stains on his face while he watched her look for their bag 

"Because if we stayed dumbledor would have tried to take us back" she told him groaning Abit "I will get us a hotel after this and food I need you to eat properly or at least enough to get your belly bloated your so skinny" 

"Is that why you have me snap my wand?" He asked softly rubbing his palms 

"Yes it is cause if dumbledor can't trace you he can't find you and will the goblins getting all your things back he can't trace you with other trinkets"

He nodded and sniffled softly, "h hermione"

"Yes?"

"What if they don't like me"

"Oh Harry " she whispered turning to him and she took his hands "they will love you just like I do, they will see that adorable little boy who was hurt yes but they will see how amazing you can be, and if they don't like you then we won't stay cause Harry this is amarica! We can go anywhere we have the money and we can do what we want and we can cause as much havoc as we want where still young Harry" she laughed seeing him smile

"Ok thanks hermione" he said hugging her "oh! There's our bag!" He said going over to tug on it whining.

She laughed going over helping him pull it off and she put it on her shoulder taking his hand as he pouted 'maybe I should find him a karate place or somthing, but he's not into violence' she thought as she looks around getting through the crowd leaving through the short cut she took last time with him at the other airport, that was funny. Stealing other people's tickets while under the invisibility cloak and then making it onto the plane. She smiled softly thinking as she walked with him outside looking around for what she wanted to see 'mom would be proud' she thought happily 

\--------

He looked around sniffling wiping his eyes thinking. Her saw many stands as they walked and knew what he wanted to try later that day, eating at 3 in the morning wouldn't be good for him, he yelped when he was pulled into a hotel by his older sister and he whined trying to catch up so he wasn't being dragged 

"Just cause I weight less then the bag doesn't mean you can drag me!!" He whined. 

"Yes yes it does" she said and kissed his forehead and then slammed her hand on the bell "I need a room " she called not looking at the man

"And where are your parents "

"Don't have any right now we came all the way from England to find them now I have a bunch of money and if I can't have a room here I'll go find another hotel who will take my money" she said looking at him

"B but hermione my feet hurt a and I I don't feel good after the plane why can't we stay here!" He said sniffling 

"I'm sorry Harry but if he won't let us stay here we may have to move farther from where they live and if we move farther your gonna have to walk longer and that may hurt your feet " she said softly to him so she wouldn't make him cry "this is the closes spot and if this guy doesn't give us a room we won't be able to get there" 

"What's the problem here?" A man asked walking over

"These kids are trying to get a room they came all the way from England to find their parents" he whispered worried

"Give them a room! If they have money it's fine are you really gonna make a kid cry cause they can't sleep here! I thought I hired you to take care of everyone no matter the age!" He whispered, he wanted to yell so badly at his stupid staff. He turned to the kids and smiled softly "I'm sorry for my idiotic staff he doesn't know anything " 

"Hufflepuff and a griffindor or would he be a slytherin?" Harry whispered and hermione laughed rubbing his eyes and she nodded to him 

"One room one bed we will be fine we may come back here often I don't wanna over work Harry with them if they don't want us plus we may even buy the room and live here if that happens " she snickered 

The man nodded and smiled softly listening to them "ok sign this book " he said softly as he looked at his employee who went into the back "and since you can here from England your wizards aren't you" he said softly pulling his wand out testing them. 

She pulled her wand out fast aiming it at his face "put your wand away you will not touch us " she said looking at him shocking him 

"I was just gonna check if you where wearing polyjuice a lot of wizards come here and get kicked out " he said softly lowering his wand

"I don't think people will get our hairs I mean it's hard to find Harry isn't it " she said smiling lifting Harry's bangs and listened to the man gasp 

"I I'll get you the best room we have b but can I get an autograph??" He asked smiling abit 'that stupid moron almost turned away the savior!!!' He thought angry 

"Sure, your book can"

Harry giggled and took the sign in book and he sighed it sniffling as he felt her rub his back and he yawned a bit "I'm tired" he said handing the book back to him 

The man nodded grabbing a key and handed it to hermione watching them 

"Also where is the nearest alley I have to go shopping also can you contact the American ministry and give them these papers we don't want dumbledor coming after us forcing a boy who isn't even an adult into a war huh if he just helped that poor man when he was growing up we wouldn't be in this stupid war with death eaters" she growled and sighed moving Harry torwards the stairs helping him up .

"Y yes ma am" he whispered staring at his book and he took the papers putting them in an envelope sealing them and he went out to the back to send them with an owl .

\---------  
"Hermione!!!!!! To many steps " he whined as they got to the top and he fell into the carpet tired 

"Harry you need the exercise, it will help when you wanna run up all the steps to get the bag" she said smiling softly 

"And if they reject us?"

"Then you'll wanna run up here to figure a way to destroy them and show that we can be much more, and show that we will do what ever to get them to notice us" she told him frowning, she could see how scare he was of getting rejected by these people that they never met "come on Harry change into your pjs and get into bed I'll be there in a few " she said pulling out the laptop going to the table siting at it looking out the huge window looking at the one tower that was in perfect view from the hotel 

'The avengers tower, that one tower and one man that could change his life for the better ' 

\-----------

He yawned heading up the elevator and into the main floor walking into the kitchen making coffee rubbing his eyes as he opened a cabinet pulling down some chips and he turned to open the fridge

He blinked softly and looked up 

The man stared down at him from his perch smirking softly

"Holy fuck Barton!!! I said stop perching on the fridge at 4 in the fucken morning!!!"

"But tony this is my perch my favorite spot my only spot, and I'm bored Natasha's been out with Thor for hours and she won't tell me why yet so this was the only thing I could think of" he said chuckling getting down"

"Sir, that person searching you and miss romanoff is closer to the tower " Jarvis said annoyed

"Just calm down Jarvis its not like their important "

"Fine just don't look at me when they get into the tower"

"Geez Jarvis is really need to stop being snarky around you" he groaned taking his coffee sipping it tired 

"There are people searching you and Natasha? Wha did you guys do?"

"Nothing that I know of and I don't think she will tell you if she did something she's off with Thor for Pete sakes, now if you don't mind I'm off to work some more before Steven drags me to bed again" he said leaving to his workshop yawning 

Barton didn't look convinced and smiled softly "hey Jarvis can I know where they are I wanna see who they are" he said smirking 

"Finnaly someone who cares"

\--------

Finding where they where was easy but the confusing thing for him was why kids would want to find stark and Natasha 

"They are in so much shit " he laughed softly

\--------

He woke up first hungry and he smiled softly going to the bag opening it grabbing a pair of jeans and dudleys big sweatshirt and a belt heading to the bathroom

"Harry why can't you get rid of those cloths they don't even fit you"

"I like the big shirts they may not fit my shoulders but that's cause he was a whale hermione a whale you saw him! Plus they don't agitate my back as much" 

"Fine but your wearing a pair of my shorts " she said throwing some at him

"Fine"

He laughed softly as she looked at him, her hair was everywhere and he pointed to his own head and she got up going to the mirror 

"Uhhhggg!!! Bad hair! " she followed him into the bathroom as he closed the door to the shower room and she grabbed a brush running to the sink getting it wet and started brushing the knots out wincing "stupid hair!" 

"Why don't you cut it!!"

"That's not a bad idea Harry!" She called back and smiled searching the rooms and she went to her bag and she pulled out her extendable pouch searching through it and she smiled pulling out scissors and she grabbed her hair "good bye long frizzy hair" 

\------

He sighed happily coming from his shower and he looked at her and blinked softly and giggled abit  
"You made it uneven come here" he said going over and he started evening out her hair "shoulder length is cute on you deadly but cute and your hair is curly so that may help with the knots you got from when it was longer " he said brushing her hair

"Thanks Harry" 

He smiled softly moving away and he looked in the mirror and he looked at hermione confused as to why she was holding ribbon

"Harry come here!" She yelled happily hugging him pulling him close falling over laughing as she used the ribbon to pull his hair out of his face like a head band and tied a bow smiling softly "there's my adorable baby brother" she laughed happily nuzzling him listening to him whined

"Hermione there gonna think I'm a girl!!!" 

"If they do can you complain your adorable, and if my mom likes you she may just steal you away if they don't want you" she said softly "we are like siblings and where a package deal "

He smiled softky in her arms nuzzling into he embrace "thanks hermione" he whispered 

"Welcome Harry now let me see those wounds I wanna dress them before we leave " 

\------

"Can I have a chilli dog?"

"Harry that isn't breakfest "

"Please"

"What if you can't handle it?"

"Then I won't have it again please" he pouted looking up at her frowning. She looked down at him and laughed 

"Ok but only one I don't want you throwing up we did miss most the day and you haven't really eaten since England so be carful"

"Yes mom" he stuck his tounge out at her and he went over to the chilli dog stand ordering one happily and he went back over and they continued to walk to the tower 

\--------

Jarvis was sulking angry cause tony wouldn't listen and sighed watching the camras 

"Harry! It's an elevator "

"But hermione"

Jarvis thought abit 'when did they get into my tower' he watched he kids 'no wounder I didn't detect them they kids'

"Come on Harry we have many floors to check" she said pulling out her wand and aimed it at a camera shutting it off and aimed it at the elevator "alohomora " 

She smiled pushing him in and got in with him and slid her finger all over the buttons "one floor at a time Harry" she laughed and Harry clinged to her scared 

"Hermione!!! Your trying to kill me arnt you!"

"Me? What never" she laughed as she rubbed his back softky 

\-------

Jarvis watched the two as they went through almost all the floors but noticed one was getting getting abit green 'hope he throws up in Tony's room teach him not to listen to me'

\------

Barton was laying on the main floor tired 'they could be here any minute, but why are they here, why tony and Natasha ' his thoughts where interrupted by the ding on the elevator .

"I said not to eat that chilli dog Harry!" She yelled as she rushed him out and looked around ignoring the man pushing him to the trash can . He whimpered throwing up everything into the trash can breathing hard 

"I I hate elevators!!!" He whined crying 

"It wasn't that bad"

"We went from bottem to top for almost half an hour " he whined throwing up again coughing "I think everything from yesterday came up" 

"Ok we will stop searching for now " she sighed and she looked at the man staring at them "do you have a problem?" She asked glaring.

"Someone saw this oh god" Harry whispered crawling to the sink to clean himself up.

He blinked holding his hands up "Jarvis how did they get in?"

"I allowed them"

"Really Jarvis your that mad at tony"

"Yes yes I am "

"I knew he had an ai but an ai that works the whole tower wow " she said softly and smiled and she felt hands on her arm and she looked over and smiled at her little brother and she rubbed his eyes softly "it's ok we're in the right area they just arnt here right now we will just wait"

He nodded softly coughing a bit and she brought him over to where the man was and she sat down after pushing the man from the couch and she sat down helping Harry and she stared at the man

"Soooo who are you?" She asked

\------

"Loki you can't keep doing this" she whispered rubbing his cheeks 

"I can and I will I don't wanna be here you know what they will do to be they will send me to be a slave to many people in our city" 

"I know but maybe they will allow me to take you, you can be my slave " she said smiling a bit watching him blush and look away

"Natasha I would love to be your slave but I don't know thinks they will allow it" 

"They will"

"You promise?"

"Oh I promise now no lying to me anymore Loki "

"Ok ma am" he chuckled softly

She smiled and leaned and kissed his lips softly and went out to Thor "he's mine wrap him up " she said smiling, Thor was ecstatic someone he knew would be holding his brother he may be adopted and he may be a jerk to everyone but he was still thors brother and he won't allow anyone to hurt him that he didn't allow .

"Take us home thor"

\--------

The two came home to a little girl hitting Clint over and over and a small boy crying 

"How could you say that to him!!! He's perfect how he is!" She yelled angry "so what if he has bandages!! He is still a person with fucken feelings!!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!! Stop fucken hiting me!" He yelled trying to get away 

"Mean it!!!" She yelled grabbing the table 

"I'm sorry Harry!!!" He yelled as he watched the girl set down the table and breathed 

She smiled and went to Harry wiping his eyes frowning "Harry"

"Hermione! They won't accept me he Doesn't even accept me he just thinks I'm weird and my bandages make me ugly!" He cried "who accepts a son like that!!" He said as he felt himself be embraced 

"It's ok Harry if they don't accept you fuck them I won't stay here with my own mom while your alone, we came here to find our real family's and stay out of dumbledors hands, we will just get registered here and stay and they will see what their missing I told you no one will reject you your too sweet Harry " she said softly and nuzzled him 

He nodded hiding in her embrace sniffling nuzzling close wanting to hide and she sighed softly and looked around seeing the two and she glared "what! Have a problem!" She snapped and calmed down realizing who they where and turned away and looked at Clint "go grab a cup of water " 

He nodded and left rubbing his arm "she's your problem" he told Natasha and Thor getting the water and handed it to the girl leaving "Jarvis you tell tony those two are here! I'm leaving " 

"Yes sir but you know he will just mute me again "

"Who the fuck cares override him and tell him or I will" he said as the elevator closed

"Who are thou and why are thee in our home?" 

"Well if things go well you will find out " she said softly running her fingers through Harry's hair "it's ok Harry one is here we just wait for the other and then we will know " she felt him nod against her chest and she sighed softly holding him closer

\-------

"Sir sorry to disturb your workshop time with mister Rogers but two children are here to see you" 

"Jarvis you allowed two children into my tower"

"Yes yes I did since you wouldn't believe me that they where coming"

"Tony we can do this later, let's go see what they want" he said softky smiling at him

"But Steve I wanted to Finnish the design of the car with you" he whined and put his forehead to his shoulder blade 

"Tony"

"Fine let's go but I blame you if it's boring"

"Ok" he laughed pulling him along holding his hand their fingers intertwined


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got distracted sorry so many good Harry/ someone story's I really like the ones when he's with the avengers but I also like the ones where he's creature or with Severus

he had calmed down after washing his face and he came out and went straight into her arms laying on her as they heard an elevator open. 'Finally' she thought looking at the elevator and sighed

"Steve can't we just go back down stairs " he whispered

He tensed up shaking and felt a hand on his back and he hid further clinging to her.

"No tony" he said coming to the living room area and he stopped staring at the children, one was familiar while the other was small and skinny but he or she was hiding from them so he couldn't really see how he looked, he took a seat leaving tony standing watching them .

"Sit down!!" The girl snapped and he watched tony take a seat staring at the child mumbling something about Jarvis getting Windows installed on him later.

"So you shall tell us now?" Thor asked softly and the girl nodded 

"Harry come on sit up" she said softly to calm him, she smiled watching him sit but frowned "your hair is in your face again" she said abit annoyed and she redid his headband showing off his green eyes 

"Umm" the women looked at the boy and then she looked at tony before she looked at the small girl thinking 

"This is Harry he's 11 and he's gonna be 12 soon he lives with his mothers family who are abusive trash, I'm originally here cause a women told us our family's were not true" she said looking off rubbing his back "we learned yesterday or was it a few days back I don't know maybe it's actually tomorrow, but well we learned of who are parents are both of us have a parent in this room" 

"But no one knows why you are" Steve spoke up watching them staring at the boy his heart aching hearing of his home environment, how could someone hurt him he was just a child

"Well we have theory's my mom or as you know as Natasha would have been around 16 or 17 when I was born and since most her documents where sealed I guess I was too " she said softly not looking at anyone "and we'll Harry well"

"My dad w was barren a and my mom was desperate" he whispered looking at his feet 

"We think either his mom cheated on his dad or they used a donor" she said messing with Harry's hand messing with his rings 

"And said donor would have been tony" Natasha said staring at the girl intensely her hands openings and closing on her legs as her foot tapped abit, she wanted to pull the small child into her arms and hold him close but she also wanted to go hunt down the child's family.

"Yes"

"Sorry but I don't think this is true I mean I am a sperm donor but I think they would have told me I had a son, and I most likely never met your mom" tony said standing "never went to London that much"

"Of course you wouldn't I don't even know my own mom I just know she had bright red hair and green eyes" he said getting up shaking and he looked up at him tears building and he turned from them "I I told you hermione, h he would reject me they all r reject me " he said between sobs leaving to the elevator . 

"H Harry!" She called and she looked at Tony glaring "He has been rejected his whole life knowing someone here could help him stay away from that family would have saved him!" 

She left after Harry hitting the elevator angry "Harry!"  
she heard it head down and she looked around finding the stairs leaving them

"You stupid idiot!!" Natasha yelled getting up "if you don't accept him,I fucken will you stupid idiot and you call yourself a genius!!" She yelled leaving after them. 

"Lady Natasha! Little people!" Thor called following but he stopped and he went to the window taking the short cut calling mjolnir and he headed down.

Tony stood there thinking and he walked torwards the elevator only to be stopped when he felt a hand on his arm "Tony"

"No Steve not now" he said leaving to his workshop thinking "Jarvis lock down the workshop when I walk in I don't want to be disturbed and if you open it I will launch a virus so bad into you it will take me years to get it out" he said meaning it going into his workshop

\--------

He cried walking to the hotel, his feet hurt and his throat hurt badly from throwing up into a trash can again, he didn't like the elevator next time he would take the stairs

He looked up sniffling pushing open the door and he headed up the stairs whimpering abit taking his shoes off leaving them on the stairs not caring rubbing his eyes "aunt petunia may have not loved me but she didn't straight out reject me to my face, atleast she fed me and watched me even if I was a pet, she made sure I took showers and I got some education. She may have been scared but she still kept me" he sniffled getting to the top floor opening the door going inside and he crawled under the bed and curled up tired rubbing his feet 

 

\----

"Harry!" She called looking around walking around and she crossed the street and started to head to the hotel. 

"Miss!" 

She turned around to see the long blond haired man and she breathed softly looking at him and she saw her, and she blinked softly and glared "what do you want haven't you guys done enough" 

"You didn't allow me to talk" Natasha said looking at her and she breathed cursing in Russian before looking at her getting on her knees "s since Tony won't accept him why don't I?" She said taking her hand "I don't Remeamber when I gave birth to you yes and it's a shame that I didn't get to watch you become this powerful little girl who protects her friends " she said smiling "and I know I'll be a horrible mom but with some help I can be great so if you allow me I'll take you both " 

"T that would be great" she breathed feeling abit weak but she wouldn't allow herself to cry "but we have to find Harry being rejected like this will hurt him more then ever and if he ran he might have opened some old wounds I need to find him" she said looking around

"Let's start with where you guys are sleeping at and if he isn't there we will look around the streets "

"What if he's not there !" She said squeezing her hand 

she looked at Thor "Thor call Barton I don't care what he's doing look the streets with him for Harry" she said and watched as Thor left to get Barton and she got off her knees holding her hand walking with her as she lead the way 

\--------

"He did what"

\--------

It was moments till Tony heard his music stop while he was working on detailing a car and he looked up angry

"May I help you"

"Yea you can help me by showing your teeth so I can punch them out of your fucken mouth!" Clint growled angry "that boy has scars and open wounds if you haven't seen and he's out there probable crying cause his real father won't fucken accept him!" 

"He isn't mine! He's not mine I never been with a women with his eyes or his features!" He yelled back 

"Tony you need to stop denying it, when I first looked at him I saw you" he said angry looking at him "he's yours!"

"Get out! I don't fucken care get out of my workshop! He's not mine!"

"He is and when you see it you won't be able to take him back Tony" he called leaving angry heading out 

"He's not mine" he said sighing 'he isn't he can't be, no he's not their all lying. I'm not a father '

\--------

"Lady Natasha I can't find Harry on the streets I think he may have gone to the hotel" Thor said looking around with Clint

"Thanks Thor" she said hanging up and she sighed softly walking with hermione into the hotel "he should be in the hotel they can't find him on the street" 

"I hope he's here I'm so worried " she said heading up the stairs 

Natasha nodded following her and she saw a pair of shoes on the stairs and she smiled abit "I hope he's not naked when we get up there"

"Oh Merlin if he is streaking right now I'm taking a picture" she said rushing up with her mom following her and she smiled abit "Harry!!" She called tripping but she caught herself wincing abit and she headed to the door and she unlocked it heading inside "Harry!" She called looking around

"Wow big place" Natasha whispered looking around and she looked around with her and she went to the bed looking under neath 'the safest spot for a child scared is always under their bed ' 

She smiled sadly seeing the sleeping child under the bed, she could see his tear stained cheeks and she pulled him out slowly and she pulled him into her arms and she rubbed his back and she kissed his forehead softly holding him looking at her daughter "shhh" she said softly rubbing his back and she got up carrying him "pack up your things I don't care what Tony says you guys are coming to stay with me" she whispered to her getting a nod and watched as her daughter packed everything and they headed out as she took her phone calling Barton "I'm bringing them back to the tower tell everyone but stark they are staying on our floor ok " 

"Yea that's fine, but what are you gonna tell your lover boy?"

"I think he will understand when he sees Harry and your already using him as a punching bag so leave him alone, my daughter may hurt you for that" she giggled Abit smiling softly watching her walk ahead of them as they headed out the hotel room "oh god Clint he's so small I can carry him "

"Got it I'll order food for when you guys get here" 

"Thanks Clint" she said softly holding her new son close thinking of how to ask him to be her son. She thought Abit after she hanged up the phone holding her daughters hand thinking softly.

\------

Thor dug into the egg rolls while he watched Clint pace around the room and he chuckled "calm down brother sit down and eat and wait for lady Natasha and the children " 

"What are we gonna do we're gonna have to tell fury about them and Natasha won't let them go" he said looking at him with a sad look and he sighed looking out the window 

"Clint if sir Phil was here he would tell you that the best thing it to take care of the children first they are the future as most say"

"I know Thor" he said sighing "I'm gonna go sleep"

"Night brother"

"Night"

\---------

"Lady Natasha! Children" he said happily

"Thor take Harry" she said holding him out and he looked at her confused taking the child and he stared at the child and then looked at her 

"Why is the child a feather" 

"How am I suppose to fix that" she said sitting down putting her face In her hands sighing 

Hermione looked a them and coughed "first soups with bread so he could keep it down and work up to solids " 

"Ok that will work but what if he Doesn't eat cause of what Tony said"

"Then we tie him to a chair and feed him" she said smiling at her mother

"Please tell me they named you something fierce cause right now I wanna just guess they named you Aries or something badass "

"Nope just hermione" she laughed smiling at her and she quiet down when she saw Harry move abit and she heard him whining but settled down, she knew he wasn't gonna wake up tonight he was worn out

"Athena would have been better" 

"It would have"

"So you ready to have a weird family?"

"Mom, my only real family has been Harry I'm ready for a true family" 

Natasha smiled softly at her feeling her chest fill with abit of pride and warmth. She had her daughter and now if he accepted she will have a beautiful son, now all she had to figure out is how she will tell fury.

\-------

"Thor why is their an owl " Clint said watching Thor open the window 

"It is for the children" he said looking at him taking the envelopes and watched the owl swoop down stealing bits of food and flew out

"Great " birds delivering messages, yea I'm going to bed , he thought grabbing a bottle of water walking back to his room hearing the elevator but he ignored it slamming his door 

\-----

"Sir it seems that agent romanoff has children"

"No she dosnt"

"Yea sir she does agents have reported she has them theirs even photos "

"Show me, now" who is worming their way into my agents lives

He watched as a photo came up on the screen and he stared at the two children and he looked at his agents 

"Well people search for them!" He yelled rubbing his chin "Phil!! Your kids have kids! I said I wasn't gonna be a fucken godfather!"

"What?!?"

\---------

She smiled running into the living area looking around and she smiled at the small kitchen 

"Harry will love this he loves to bake" she said softly "and theirs suppose to be really good American schools out here for people like me and Harry" 

"What do you mean people like you"

"Well when the owl gets here with the paper work I can tell you but since he's asleep I won't till he wakes up " she giggled smiling big at her and she ran over and took Harry and she carried him to the couch laying him on it and she saw the food and she flittered around picking different items eating 

"Child I have your letters" he said smiling 

"Oooo yes" she said happily taking the letters opening them and breathed happily 

"In the morning I'll be able to tell you " 

\--------

He stared at the owl crumpling the paper and he yelled throwing it angry 

His items gone, his money gone, his titles gone cause of that eviction those goblins did, Harry should have been with his relatives he should have never even been able to get into gringotts 

Now he couldn't monitor his weapon and he couldn't get his hands on him anymore, his guardianship gone along with his citizenship in Britain.  
(Might be confusing Harry left Britain and got rid of his citizenship or well hermione did that for him so he can't go back or it be a lot of paper work)

"Bloody Americans" he growled angry "stealing my weapon"

\------

Steve looked around heading to Natasha's thinking abit and he knocked "hey may I come in?" He asked from the elevator 

"Shhh!!! Harry's sleeping" the voice of the small girl got him smiling abit and he walked in seeing Natasha asleep with the little boy, 'must have heard somthing that made her happy' he thought softly and he sat down looking at the girl 

"I'm sorry for Tony he has his problems yes and he has umm sorta father issues but he can be great when you get to know him" he said softly only to be stopped 

"Your his boyfriend you understand him we don't Harry has been abused for all his life with people who rejected him since day one and hurt him he was called freak until he was 7 when he learned his real name don't cover up for him he will realize he lost an amazing son" she whispered to him tired "my mom is adopting both of us and the papers have already gone in, he lost the chance to be in Harry's life, he has to earn that back"

Steve nodded frowning and sighed looking at the small child thinking and he looked at her and he patted her head getting up and he left to the elevator "I hope you both like it here " he said softly, 'if Tony doesn't wanna be in Harry's life I will I mean he's Tony's son plus that boy is sorta adorable, I can see all of Tony's traits in him ' he thought smiling softly 

\------

Harry woke up to something warm and he nuzzled close yawning abit tired rubbing his eyes and he looked around thinking and he looked up 

'Red hair' he thought softly "mom" he mumbled nuzzling close 

Hermione giggled abit watching them 'well I think Harry agrees now, and with that one big happy family, I hope'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm posting this so late, if had a block for a while but right now with my four day weekends I'm getting back to my writing and drawing. But after two more days of testing I'll be able to write when ever I want to so I can't wait for that here's the new chapter, I'm also gonna post a new story that I had the idea for sorry if my posts are late cause I'm still really bussy

He woke up to a quiet floor and he looked around taking in the what he was seeing and saw he was back in that tower, he didn't know what to do and he looked around and saw a small iPad and picked it up seeing an app open

'Harry went out for a while mess with this muggle appliance while where gone mom and I will be home later ' 

He just stared at it and set it down looked around and sighed softly and he got up walking around wincing and looked down at his feet seeing that they where bandaged and he explored the floor seeing a note on the wall by the elevator 

'Bad Harry! Go back to playing with the tablet'

He whined and turned back around walking around and went into the kitchen and felt around and lifted his hand "dirty"

He growled abit and he looked around in the cabinets 

"Mister Harry what are you looking for?"

"Cleaning supply's" he said angry, he may not be living with the dursleys where he was forced to clean but he had a reason too he hated living in a dirty house even as a younge child, aunt petunia was greatful for that. 

"Check in the closet" the ai said watching the boy

He went and attacked the closet throwing it open pulling out everything he could use and got to work washing the floors and counters, walls anything he could reach. He was on a rampage.

\--------

"Are you sure it was ok to leave him?"

"We bought cleaning supply's so we could leave him " she said sodyky looking up at the older women "we will be attacking the floor for about a few hours let's buy a few things while he's doing it cause if we where there he would most likely kick us out" 

"Ok then" she said sodyky and smiled "tell me how was it growing up?" 

"Weird and crazy" she said smiling softky looking at her heading through stores with her.

\--------

"Small child are you awake!" He called walking in through the elevator and he sniffed abit confused "small child!"

"Stop! Don't walk any closer I just cleaned there!" He yelled wobbling over he had his shorts rolled up even more and was bare foot with his sleeves rolled up and his hair tied back "what do you want" 

'Wow small child has the courage like a warrior ' he thought and coughed abit "I brought Chinese the weird Midgard people eat it a lot" he said smiling abit . 

"Oh umm ok" he said softly staring at him "take off your shoes and socks and leave them over by the elevator" he said sodyky walking to the table.

"Since small child can't eat that much I got the soup and some other things you could eat " he said setting the different items on the table and he sat down watching as the small child fidget in his chair looking around at anything but him and he sighed "small child their is no reason to be scared you are safe with Thor"

"Ok... Thor " he mumbled abit 

"The udon noodles are good so they are yours and umm crab puffs? Or where they called the ragoons" 

"Thanks" he said looking at the food and he picked up a fork trying it and he smiled abit "it's good " he said as he ate more .

He nodded watching the small child smiling softly as he ate the udon noodles and he reached over wiping his cheek and he digged into his own food 

He felt his cheeks heat up and he ignored Thor eating his food 

\----------

"Is it safe to go on our floor yet?" He asked into the phone 

'No wait a few more hours or until we get back'

"Fine" he growled and sighed closing his phone

He heard the elevator open and he looked over 

"Hi Phil "

"I just heard you guys had kids and why can't I get onto your floor"

"I didn't get shit and cause one of the kids is a tyrant who cleans " he sighed softly 

"Oh I have to see this" Phil said smirking abit "Jarvis please allow me on their floor" he said heading back to the elevator 

\--------

"Why is his room so messy!!! Thor grab trash bags!!" He yelled out attacking clintons room "garbage everywhere what is this a bloody birds nest?!? They keep their nest cleaner then this!" 

"Small child calm down I have come with the trash bags!" 

\--------

"This is too funny" Phil said sitting next to Clinton watching the tv 

"So instead of being allowed on the floor where watching it great" he growled "and it isn't that dirty"

"Clinton it's dirty iv asked you 20 times to clean it " he said looking at him and watched as the man shrunk down in his seat .

They heard the elevator and looked over and turned back to the tv

"Hey Phil when did you get here?"

"Few hours ago we have been watching Natasha's son destroy the floor cleaning it" 

"Natasha kept them...." He said softly and looked at the screens 

"Yea Tony isn't he amazing he's cleaning clints room and we actually see a floor"

Tony stared frowning and he turned on his heels and left the floor   
\-------

"Now we can go home mom and now with new cloths for Harry and for myself we can live peacefully and with theses new gadgets Harry can do more then just lay around and read"

She giggled walking home with her mother she knew she most likely yapped off her ear today but she was excited and happy she finnaly knew where she got her looks from and where Harry came from. But she was most happy for Harry

A family that didn't hurt you for fun or make you clean must be amazing for him

\--------

Tony sat in his room staring at the screen watching the small child 'he dosnt look like me' he thought watching him 'black hair, green eyes, small chubby chin, button nose, he can't be mine' he thought and he sighed laying back watching the screen 'could he?'

\---------

She laughed as she watched her daughter get tackled down 

"You left me!!" She smiled watching the small boy push the pillow into her face attacking her and she went over picking him up and she tickled his softly 

"Hey hey calm down" she said calming him down and kissed his forehead holding him "there teddy bear no more claws" she giggled softly and nuzzled him rubbing his side, she couldn't Remeamber the last time she had to watch children like this but she was happy and she looked over at her daughter and smiled "so my children shall we had out the presents "

"Presents?" 

"Yes me and hermione bought presents and new cloths for you so you guys can be here comfortably" 

"What did you bring me" he said looking at hermione smiling making her laugh 

"First he's trying to kill me and now he loves me " she said getting up and pulled a bag over and pulled out a camera handing it to him "here I bought you a muggle camera that records " she said smiling "and some new cloths and a new sketch book with some pencils so you can do other things other then cleaning!" She said smiling and she watched him crouch abit and then fell over feeling his weight on her 

"Thank you!!!" 

"Welcome" she said happily holding her brother close happy as hell

"Now as mother I shall do somthing I don't know what do mothers do?" She asked . 

"Well you love us and protect us and cook and clean and make sure we don't loose a limb but that will be hard" 

"Why?"

She watched as her daughter leaned in close and whispered "cause where wizards" she whispered smiling softly 

She blinked softly watching them and looked up "Jarvis make sure no one can see into this floor" she said as she looked back down at her daughter who pulled a stick out from her jacket 

"Now mother watch this" she said taking off Harry's sock hearing him whine from how cold it was and she transfigured it into a blanket wrapping Harry up 

"It stinks ewwww hermione " he whined getting out of it pouting "I'm gonna bother Thor" 

"I got you a bag too!" Hermione said laughing as she watched him taking his stuff putting them in the bag and headed to thors room 

"Harry dosnt get attached to people that much does he?"

"No he dosnt it's kinda hard for him to make friends cause people wanna be friends with him for fame and are never real, I think he's just glad that no one here knows him as much" 

"I see I'd hate it if people only used me too" she said softly and got up looking around the living area "he did a good job" 

"He always does he hates living In a mess"

"Who wouldn't if their life is a mess why should their home" 

"True"


	5. Chapter 5

After 300 different pictures and experimenting with the camera he had gotten it to its video setting and he looked at Thor 

"I got it to work!" He said laughing and he looked at Thor recording him 

"Little man why are you videoing me? Are you trying to steal me with that?"

"No I'm recording you cause I can Thor this could be sweet I could do a cooking blog or somthing " 

"That is a good idea food blog things means you will be making food and if you make food I can eat with out using the weird green currency here"

"Oh Thor" he laughed smiling at him 

\-----

She was glaring at her angry, her pout showing as she charged her and brought her leg up to kick her, but soon felt a hand around her leg and was thrown back 

"Why do I have to train!! " she breathed out hard tired as hell "I wanna sleep"

"Your training so I can teach you to be like  
Mommy and if your like mommy you can be a super spy" she laughed after using a baby voice she didn't wanna do it again 

"Mom that was the worst voice ever don't do it again unless it's to Harry then do that for hours! And stop it I can be an agent and be smart too why fight?"

"Cause they attack the smart people to even if your protected "

"Ok"

\-----  
"Thor! Put down the bowl!! No!" 

The camera was recording them, every mistake and the mess being made in the kitchen as Harry was supposedly making a cake but the flower everywhere showed that it was ending horribly

"No Thor! Oh god!"

"Mister Harry should I get mister Barton?"

"Get Clint!! Thor stop dropping eggs! Thor your never baking with me again!!" The laughter was loud as Harry had slipped and Thor joined him after trying to help him 

"Why didn't anyone tell me baking was a fighting style?"

"Because it isn't Thor, oh god the camera is recording everything! Thor I told you to turn that off!!" 

"I did I think it's a confusing device "

Clint smirked picking up the camera recording them happily 

"Having fun piggys"

"Not funny Clint I'll sick my momma on you!"

"Natasha dosnt scare me "

"I don't scare who?" 

The camera dropped, but didn't hit the floor 

"Natasha... Heyyyyy"

"Clint"

"What?"

"You can't keep doing this"

"We asked for help not for you to record us uncle Clint!"

"Oh Harry your kitchen it's a mess what happened?!!?"

"Minoe! I'm banning Thor from baking with me" he said pouting "it's all dirty!"

"Oh Harry I'll clean with you "

"But I have to Finnish the cake" he said getting up falling over again "ok I need a mop the floor is too slippery "

"Mop!"

"Thank you!" He said happily cleaning up the floor

"Atleast is better then clints room"

"True" hermione said laughing with Harry as she turned the camera off 

\------

"Jarvis I need you to do somthing"

"What is it sir?"

"Make it play galaga on everything Tony owns when ever he's trying to do somthing "

"Yes mister Harry, are you sure you don't want me to get anyone to help you clean?"

"No I'm fine" he said sneezing 

\------

Harry was laughing a lot watching the footage of Tony trying to work and he smiled big laughing happily and he coughed holding his stomach frowning and he laid on his side breathing softky calming down and falling asleep . 

"Harry Harry" the voice said happily "where going to school!" 

"T that's great" he said sodyky 

"Harry what's wrong" she asked touching his forhead softky and frowned "oh no we need a healer" 

"I'm fine mione"

"No your not wizard colds arnt fun, burst of magic going everywhere is not fun and if you didn't notice your dad has tech to keep him alive we can't have you here your bursts of magic could kill him! Mom!!! Jarvis find mom!"

"Miss romanoff is not here she is off with Thor getting Loki"

"Damnitt! Get someone not Tony he could die if he went near Harry!" 

"I will get someone and wArn master Tony"

"It was during the baking wasn't it you have been cleaning that kitchen all day and night!"

"It was not"

"Harry don't lie to me your pale and your burning up you where cleaning while summer and it gets too hot over here which means the tower makes it to cold at night!"

"Mione" he breathed coughing abit feeling a hand on his back 

"Rest you idiot"

\-----

"Sir's mister Harry has a cold which is bad for wizards miss hermione told me to tell Tony to stay from him since his abilities will kill him and that they need someone to help her move Harry out of the tower so he doesn't bring it all d-"

Steve stared at the ceiling and watched the power go off and he looked at Tony worried and he got up going up stairs in sweats and he looked around seeing them and he went over 

"We have to get him away from the tower and back to the hotel we stayed at so they can get us a healers, he released a small wave of energy that took out Jarvis "

"Got it" he said picking up the small boy who was breathing hard coughing "let's move now" he said leaving to the stairs hearing her follow "why does this happen?"

"Our abilitys destroy electronics and since we never get sick we don't destroy them unless we use magic around them so we never do and since he's sick he's giving off waves of magical energy that's taking down electric items " she said frowning 

"That's why you want to get him away from Tony"

"Yea I don't want killing his father to be on his conscious"

"He still cares about Tony dosnt he"

"He does, even if he dosnt accept him yet, the fact he hasn't kicked Harry out shows he dosnt hate him "

"Yea Tony has been watching him trying to see if it was true, I think he's still in denial " 

"Well then galaga will keep playing on everything till he does" he mumbled coughing clinging to Steve "it's cold"

"It's ok Harry where gonna get you a healer" Steve said softly holding him with his arm under him bum to keep him up and ok and as they got from the tower he saw it light back up

He kept following hermione and saw the hotel and whistled 'nice' he thought following her in

"Get us a healer Harry's sick" she said heading to the stairs

"But miss wizards can't get sick!"

"That's why we need a bloody healer!!"

"Yes ma am!" The man said as he left into the back to apparate to get them on 

"Where on the top floor come on"

"What is this place?"

"It's a wizards hotel it's where wizards stay when they visit New York " she told him heading up skipping steps as she went "since Harry is a powerful wizard he releases more energy then others as I said before, so he will be releasing energy and since the hotel is abit away from stark tower it won't be affected, and the healers will tell the American ministry and the ministry will tell yours so they will tell everyone is a power outage"

He nodded softky watching her and he saw the room looking around and he set Harry down in the bed covering him up 

"There Harry, I'll try to get in contact with Natasha and Thor to get them back but it might not work since Asgard is different from our world"

"Ok momma is gonna need to know Harry will need someone cause I need to get us into a wizard school today, the ministry had to get our records forcefully from our headmaster at our old school" 

"Ok I'll stay with him while you go"

"Thanks" she said heading out

'What do I do now? I never taken care of a child and wizards?!?!?' He thought worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most story's tell me that wizards don't get sick so I believe when they do they give off bursts of energy to take everything out


End file.
